duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimerstry
Chimerstry---- Level 1 • Ignis Fatuus By spending a willpower point, the vampire may create a static illusion involving one sense. She must be able to sense it to be able to create it, or sustain it. If it is revealed to be an illusion, it disappears. Level 2 • Fata Morgana By spending two willpower points, the vampire may create a static illusion involving all senses. She must be able to sense it to be able to create it, or sustain it. If it is revealed to be an illusion, it disappears. Level 3 • Apparition Having created an illusion, the vampire may spend a blood point to make it move. This movement is limited to a specific pattern, and may not be changed once she has stopped concentrating on the illusion. Level 4 • Permanency Having created an illusion, the vampire may spend a blood point to cause it to remain for as long as she is in the general vicinity, even if she can no longer sense it. Level 5 • Horrid Reality Roll: Man. + Subterfuge, difficulty 6 Resist: Per. + Self-Control, difficulty 6 The vampire may create illusions, as described above, and use them to "injure" a victim. Each success represents one level of damage. The vampire may announce (to the Storyteller) ahead of time that she only wishes to inflict a certain amount of damage. A victim may not be killed in this fashion, but she will still be subject to wound penalties for as long as she believes herself to be injured. The difficulty to use this power is 8 if the vampire is inflicting aggravated "damage". Level 6 • Fatuus Mastery The vampire may create illusions without paying the willpower costs described above. Also, all illusions created will last as long as the vampire is no more than a mile away, unless she wishes them to end before then; she need not sense them to maintain them. (Addendum Clanbook: Ravnos) - In addition to the ability previously stated, Ravnos gain an additional benefit from mastering this level of Chimerstry, though in most cases even the wielder herself will not know it. Upon attaining Fatuus Mastery, illusions created by the character also manifest in th ePenumbra and the Shadowlands, and appear convincing to anyone viewing the scene from there. However, a Ravnos who cannot peer into these locations is still unable to affect them directly. Level 6 • Mass Reality As Horrid Reality, but the vampire may use the illusions to "injure" everyone in her general vicinity. Level 6 • Fata Amria (Clanbook: Ravnos) Rolls: Manipulation + Intimidation, diff targets Willpower Using this power, a Ravnos may place a potent curse on a target. By evoking the power in her blood, the Ravnos essentially "locks" an illusory effect to the target, which manifests from time to time. The effects of Fata Amria can range from merely annoying to potentially lethal, depending on the severity of the curse and the number of successes rolled by the Ravnos. System: A Fata Amria costs one Willpower point to initiate. The Ravnos verbally curses the target, then rolls Manipulation + Intimidation against a difficulty of the target's Willpower. The number of successes determines the strength of the effect, as shown on the table below. The example effect given is simply a guideline; the way in which the Fata Amria manifests is based solely upon the nature of the curse accompanying it. 1 suc - Inconvenient effects; target loses two dice from a given Dice Pool. 2 suc - Minor effects; difficulty numbers are raised by two when in a given circumstance. 3 suc - Major effects; target automatically fails a certain action at a pinnacle moment. 4 suc - Serious effects; target automatically fails certain actions in any stressful simulation. 5 suc - Disastrous effects; target fails all actions involving a given Attribute, Ability or Discipline. Level 7 • Far Fatuus Roll: Wits + Subterfuge, difficulty variable The vampire may create illusions at a distance. Once she has succeeded, she may use any Chimerstry power at that location. The difficulty varies with her familiarity with the area, as follows: dif. 6 She knows the area like her own haven. dif. 7 She has been there frequently. dif. 8 She has been there a few times. dif. 9 She is basing her knowledge on the detailed description of someone else, having never been there herself. dif. 10 She has a photograph, but has never been there herself. Level 8 • Pseudo Blindness The vampire will always know a lie when she hears it. She also can not perceive any power of Obfuscate or Chimerstry below level nine -- even if she wants to, and is incapable of either being affected by them, or realizing that they are being used. (Addendum Clanbook: Ravnos) In addition to the benefits previously stated for this power, a Ravnos who has mastered Pseudo-Blindness is also unmoved by the effects of the Delirium, nor is she affected by faerie seemings. The Ravnos can also see any chimerical items or animals drawn from the Dreaming as if she were enchanged. Level 8 • Sensory Overload (Clanbook: Ravnos) Roll: Intelligence + Occult, difficulty targets Willpower By overstimulating all five senses, a Ravnos may physically incapacitate a target. Though the target may remain conscious, he is unable to move or speak coherently; he is effectively cut off from the outside world, save through his screams. 1 suc - One turn 2 suc - One scene 3 suc - One hour 4 suc - Six hours 5 suc - One day Level 9 • Sensory Deprivation Roll: Man. + Intimidation, difficulty Willpower The vampire can cause her victim to lose all five senses, and all related abilities, like Auspex. This power lasts for the following time periods: 1 suc. one turn. 2 suc. one hour. 3 suc. one day. 4 suc. one month. 5 suc. one year. Level 10 • Reality Roll: Wits + Intimidation, difficulty Willpower + 2 Demand: successes = 3 or more The vampire can invent a fantasy world, and put her victim into it. To escape, the victim must spend one willpower point for each success. This victim actually disappears from the real world, and can not be found with any discipline